Harry Potter and the Inner animal
by Blues Brothers
Summary: Officially up for adoption AU Join Harry, Hermione, and Ron on their adventures during their sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Pairings: HHr RLL


-1 HARRY POTTER and the INNER ANIMAL

_SIRIUS NOO……….._ A sixteen year old Harry Potter awoke with a start in his bed a number Four Privit drive in South Surrey London. Covered in cold sweat remembering how his beloved godfather met his demise at the Department of Mysteries in the Ministry of magic weeks ago. He looked to his bedside table grabbing for his glasses. His hand roamed over his wand and two letters which he never opened. One was from the Weasley's and one he didn't recognise. These letters remained unopened for one reason. He couldn't stand the pity he would get from his friends. He could almost hear their voices in his head now. _Harry you know that Sirius wouldn't want you to beat yourself up about this, right, mate he would want you to be happy. _Or Hermione, _Harry please we just want you to talk to us, you know it wasn't you fault_. Harry put his glasses on and looked at his alarm clock that was being held together with Spello-Tape. Four O'clock in the morning the Dursley's wouldn't expect their breakfast for a couple of hours but he knew that trying to go back to sleep would be a waste of time. So he flicked his light switch and figured that he should tidy up his room, or as he liked to call it his bunker. He started calling it this because while away at Hogwarts his Aunt and Uncle stored a bunch of military green boxes inside his room, minus his bed, wardrobe, and side table it looked like a military bunker. Picking up the book that Hermione got him on the train "_Witty Transfiguration for the Witless"_ He remembered receiving it.

"_Here you go Harry" Hermione said handing him the book Harry looked at the title is that what you think of me Hermione "witless? "No Harry I just thought tha… "Hermione its great really thanks and with a quick hug the all to familiar rambling of Hermione was over before it began._ Harry chuckled to himself remembering the almost hurt look on her face when he accused Hermione of thinking him to be dimwitted. Harry looked over to his nightstand at the two letters. He debated with himself for a few minutes about witch one to open first. He figured that since one wasn't addressed to him he would open the Weasley's first.

_Harry,_

_Hey mate, I've been talking to mum and she said that Dumbledore said that you couldn't come to the Burrow this summer. I know this sucks but, I guess that he knows what he's talking about . Well there's mum calling me for dinner._

_Loads of regrets_

_Ron _

With spirits as low as the floor beneath him he reached for the next letter. This letter had come with a owl with the name "James" on it collar. It turned out that after the incident at the Department of Mystery's Hermione went and got herself an owl because the letter was from her.

_Harry,_

_I owled Professor Dumbledore with the request to be informed when you headed to the Weasley's home. He said that you wouldn't be going to the Burrow this summer. I almost burst with anger. I yelled at him saying that he couldn't possibly be thinking to keep you there at that awful house all summer. He said that there was no other alternative. H came to my home and sat there in the family room his eyes twinkling away looking at me to say something else to say so I sat there and thought then it hit me. Voldemort doesn't know about me does he? I was unconscious so I thought why not bring you here to my house he just sat there smiling that smile. So expect Dumbledore and I to arrive on the twelfth of July at three thirty pm. Whether your aunt and uncle say yes or no._

_Love and friendship forever_

_Hermione _

Harry almost leaped with joy he was not stuck at number four for the whole summer. He looked at his calendar today was the eleventh of July. He looked about his room his possessions were strewn about the place. Hedwig's cage on top of a small stack of books school uniforms thrown all over. He quickly threw all of his things into his trunk and headed down stairs to make breakfast for the Dursley's. By the time the Dursley's made their way downstairs Harry was humming a tune that Hermione would when she got really deep into her studying. "What are you so overjoyed about? Uncle Vernon asked. Oh nothing just I guess that you'll be having to get into a new schedule of sorts. "What's that supposed to mean? his uncle asked turning a few brilliant shades of puce and purple. It seemed that ever since Mad Eye Moody threatened Uncle Vernon anything could and would set him off. Its just that tomorrow I'm leaving and that means that you will have to get somebody to cook and clean for you. Harry chanced a glance at his uncle and saw that all to familiar vein near his temple throbbing. Harry ducked just in time when a coffee cup was thrown across the kitchen aimed at his head. The cup smashed against the wall and aunt Petunia gave a little shriek. Vernon! you heard what those… those people said. Not to mistreat the boy or we would be hearing from them. Do you really want that? What if the neighbours saw those people walking up our front walk? Vernon visibly shuddered at the thought of all the questions that he would have to answer to all those nosey neighbours of his. So Potter which one of your moron friends is picking you up this year? Dudley asked. First of all its none of your business and secondly if you say anything about her again you will get more than a tail sticking out of your rear end you git. Vernon seethed, Petunia gasped, and Dudley ran away no doubt to another room with a television in it. Harry grabbed a few pieces of toast and ran upstairs to his room


End file.
